guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Diskussion
Diskussion zum Thema bitte hier durchführen. Untenstehende Beiträge sollten der Gestaltung der Hauptseite dienen. Aufgeräumt Die eingefügten Diskussionsthemen aus Diskussion wurden strukturiert und sind über diesen Link aufrufbar. Diese sollten sich alle in der Diskussion befinden. Das doppelte Einfügen der Beiträge war etwas verwirrend und wurde deshalb Rückgängig gemacht. Conny 20:27, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC). fehlendes Bild Kann jemand ein Bild von Wikimedia Commons einfügen? Dankend, Conny 20:25, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC). Nicht schlecht das Färbungsbild - welche Software und welcher Datensatz wurde dafür verwendet? Conny 21:06, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC). Histogramm Das Histogramm könnte noch verbessert werden, indem in einer anderen Farbe die Unterteilung in Kapitel eingezeichnet wird. So wird klar, ob die kritischen Stellen sich auf bestimmte Kapitel beschränken. Sautaler 21:32, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hört doch mal auf an dem rumzumachen.... die die das maul am weitesten aufreißen haben selber dreck am stecken.... lasst ihn in ruhe 86.129.56.193 06:38, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das ist hier der beste Beitrag überhaupt er sagt alles und bedarf eigentlich keiner weiteren Ergänzung. Allerdings eine Anmerkung : ich glaube nicht, dass KT aus dem Rot- Grünen Lager verunglimpft wurde. Vielmehr vermute ich, dass ggf. in der CSU ( Söder ? ) oder FDP (Westerwelle ? ) Neider und - mehr oder weniger ausgesprochene - Gegner des im Gegensatz zu anderen beim Volk Beliebten mal laut nachgedacht haben könnten... . Wer sich dann als Maulwurf betätigt hat - wer weiß ? Übel ist allerdings, wie sich die "Medien" sogleich darauf stürzten und wie sie kommentieren. Gestern war KT noch der Liebling und heute ist er der Fiesling. Bilde sich jeder seine eigene Meinung ! MAXXI nicht politisch - was dann? [den folgenden Beiträger kann man ohne große Mühe dem CSU/CDU-Anhängerlager zurechnen. ER hat noch nicht mal begriffen worum es geht - und schreibt hier im gewissermaßen konkurrenzlosen Wettbewerb um die die "Blindeste Position." Armes Deutschland - selbst dann wenn solche Leute wie er hier auf der untersten Kreis-Ebene im politischen Leben aktiv sind. Jemand wie Guttenberg jedenfalls sollte den Hut nehmen. Er ist die UNGLAUBWÜRDIGKEIT in Person. Die Bayreuther Wissenschaftler sind gut beraten ihm die Promotionswürde abzuerkennen..., den Titel zu nehmen und den Rücktritt des Ministers vorzubereiten!! Ich frage mich tatsächlich was das hier alles soll, ob ihr alle soviel Zeit habt, Euch auf die Dissi eines Hoffnungsträgers zu stürzen und sie auseinanderzunehmen. Aber das ist typisch deutsch und nur typisch deutsch. Die ganze Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft lebt von Plagiaten. Entscheidend ist die Grundaussage , nicht die Formulierungen die zum Ergebnis führen. Ich sehe diese Dinge völlig entspannt. Die Mentoren meiner Diplomarbeit und weiterer Forschungsergebnisse haben mit meinen Erkenntnissen iher Promotion B bemacht und sind Professoren geworden. Und letztes sah ich bei beim NDR einen Holländer, der das was ich vor 20 Jahren entwickelt habe als seine Erfindung verkauft hat .... das ist Plagiat vom Feinsten. Die anderen hier versammelten Korintensch .... sollen selbst erst einmal was auf die Beine stellen und die Klappe halten. Der Hintergrund ist nicht politisch geprägt? Was ist er denn dann? Der Baron wird doch den rot, ganz rot und grünen Lageristen, die selbst nichts auf die Reihe kriegen, einfach zu gefährlich, weil gerade die junge Generation, vor allem die, die bei der Buwe gedient haben, in ihm einen Hoffnungsträger sieht. Ansonsten denke ich kann man 90 % aller Schriften auf Plagiate schon mal vorab hier einstellen. Viel Spass dabei !! Nobody is perfekt..... "Wir möchten klarstellen, dass diese Aktion nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung, persönlicher Schmutzkampagne oder ähnlichem zu tun hat. Unser Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern, damit auch weiterhin eine korrekte wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise von Trägern eines solchen Titels erwartet werden kann. " Das glaubt Euch doch kein Schwein! Ihr profilneurotischen Heuchler!!!! ' '''Das hier soll nicht politisch geprägt sein? Lächerlich!! Das IST eine Hetzkampagne! ' In Afghanistan sterben die Soldaten, und Ihr habt hier nichts bessers zu tun als den Mann zu zerpflücken. Und bei aller Liebe, ich kann das beurteilen, denn ich komme gerade aus Afghanistan und habe meinen Arsch für Euch riskiert UND ich habe einen Doktortitel!! Im Übrigen habe ich Ihn in Afghanistan kennengelernt, und glaubt mir: Er ist einer der wenigen, die sich wirklich für uns Soldaten interessiert. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Politikern, die auch "körperlich" anwesend waren... Das hier ist jedenfalls erbarmungswürdig! Weitere Plagiate von anderen "Doktoren"? "Sollten sich auch Dissertationen von Politikern am anderen Ende des Spektrums durch Plagiate "auszeichnen", hätten wir keinerlei Probleme, genauso zu verfahren." (Zitat der Seite GuttenPlag Wiki) Dann wäre es doch mal interessan zu überprüfen, inwiefern andere Politiker, in ihren Dissertationen mögliche Textstellen ohne Kennzeichnung übernommen haben. In der Vergangenheit gab es bereits Plagiate bei Dissertationen von Politikern und mich würde es nicht Wundern wenn es weitere Fälle geben würde. Über mögliche weitere Dissertationen, die hier untersucht werden, würde ich mich freuen. Übersichtlichkeit Die Hauptseite ist jetzt zu unübersichtlich. Bitte auch Impressum aufnehmen. Conny 10:44, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC). Semantikmediawiki Bitte in diesem Wiki das Feature "SMW - Semantic MediaWiki" einschalten. Damit können Fundstellen, die als Kategorie:Einzelseite markiert sind, in einer automatischen Liste angezeigt werden. DynamischeListenMitSMW 11:16, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) HahnPlag - Seite?? In Österreich wurde mal der ehemalige wissenschaftsminister und EU-Kommissar Johannes Hahn des Plagiates bei seiner Doktorarbeit mehr oder weniger überführt. Die Uni Wien hat den Fall ins Leere laufen lassen. Es wurde nie systematisch untersucht, die Uni hat sich mit "kleineren Verfehlungen" rausgeredet. Sollen angeblich 90 seiten gewesen sein... Wenn wir schon dabei sind,, könnten wir uns diese Dissertation auch vornehmen. vgl. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johannes_Hahn_(Politiker)#Diskussion_um_Hahns_Doktorarbeit Wundervoll!! Dankeschön!! Vielen Dank an die Initiatoren dieser Seite, Egal welche politische Ausrichtung jeder hier hat, welcher Partei er angehört, welche politischen Meinungen er vertrtitt, er sollte doch der Meinung sein, dass es falsch ist, fremdes geistiges Eigentum als das Eigene darzustellen! Ich, 20, bin Studentin und finde es vollkommen richtig, dass jemand sich die Mühe macht die Doktorarbeit von Herrn Guttenberg gründlich auseinanderzunehmen! Vielleicht ist dieser uns so bekannte Herr gerade durch seine Bekanntheit unters Messer geraten, aber er steht stellvertretend für tausende Menschen, die sich nicht die Mühe machen eigene Leistungen bewerten zu lassen, sondern dreist von anderen kopieren. Dass solch eine Doktorarbeit nicht hundert Prozent aus eigenen Gedanken besteht ist vollkommen klar, alles wurde schon irgendwann einmal geschrieben, aber es ist ein Unterschied, ob man wissentlich fremdes geistliches Eigentum fast hundertprozent übernimmt, ohne zu zitieren und dadurch wenigstens kenntlich zu machen dass die Idee nicht neu ist, oder eine Idee zu haben, die schon vorher ein anderer hatte. Wenn die Tatsache, dass gebildete, einflussreiche, anerkannte Menschen einfach von anderen abschreiben, wie wir es vielleicht in der Schule gemacht haben, um nicht allzu dumm dazustehen, tolleriert wird, können wir die Wissenschaft vergessen, wir können die Intelligenz ausschalten. Warum darf Herr Guttenberg tun, was uns im ersten Semester als Todsünde der Wissenschaft angeprangert wurde? Warum kommt er ungeschoren davon, wenn Anderen dafür der Titel aberkannt werden würde? Weil er Minister ist? In welcher Welt leben wir denn? Wenn bewiesen wird, dass Herr Guttenberg so oft kopiert hat, wie es hier dargestellt wird, dann bin ich die erste die laut jubelt. Politiker sollten doch wenigstens ansatzweise eine Vorbildfunktion innehaben! Vergesst doch eure politische Einstellung, Unrecht ist Unrecht, egal ob links oder rechts, egal ob rot, gelb, schwarz, grün.... Eigene Leistung, das sollte in diesem Staat wieder hochgehalten werden, nicht Schleimer, nicht Fälscher, nicht Diebe, nicht Schmarotzer jeder Art sollten gefördert werden, sondern Menschen, die durch Anstrengung etwas erreicht haben. Ich weiß das ist hart ausgedrückt, aber jeder erkennt doch noch was Recht und was Unrecht ist... Und ich finde, Unrecht ist dass was Herr Guttenberg getan hat. Gedanken von anderen stehlen, sie sich zu eigen machen und auch noch als eigene Leistung ausgeben. Das kann man nicht mehr als "Fehler" oder anders gesagt als Versehen bezeichnen, sondern als Diebstahl... Guttenplaaag Wiki Hallo zusammen, nein, ich bin weder Schwarz/Gelb/grün/braun noch sonst wo eine Politische Farbe. Was ich hier jedoch in diesem WIKI finde lässt mich schaudern. ( Nicht das gefundene, sondern die vermeindlichen "Polizisten")..... Bei der ganzen ( wenn man es so nennen kann ) Diskussion hier, lese ich immer mehr heraus, dass ein paar wenige jemanden "ganz gewaltig ans Bein pinkeln wollen". Das erschreckt mich um so sehr, dass so wie ich vermute, dem Herren nicht anders rankommen. Wäre das mit dem "kopieren" ohne Quellnangabe ( was heutzutage fast gang und gäbe an ALLEN Unis ist) nicht hochgekommen und gleich EIN bestimmter parteinaher ( meine Vermutung) Sender auf dieses Thema aufmerksam geworden wäre, so hätte man sicherlich noch bis ins Kindesalter von dem Gutenbergmops zurückgesucht. Auweia... bin ich froh, dass ich in einer Bananenrepuplik residiere...... '''89.244.164.70 21:50, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Willkommen bei der Stasi! Vollkommen unabhängig vom eigentlichen Sachverhalt, welcher sicherlich einer definitiven Klärung durch die betroffene Hochschule und den Verfasser der Arbeit bedarf, ist das was auf dieser Webseite geschieht irgendetwas zwischen Stasi-Methodik und Hexenverfolgung eines wütenden Bauernmobs. Vor Jahren hatte sich unser Land dadurch ausgezeichnet unsere Volksvertreter an Ihrer Arbeit im Amt zu beurteilen und nicht an Ihrem Privatleben oder Verfehlungen früherer Jahre. Das erinnert an dumme US-Verhältnisse nach Clinton-Lewinsky-Manier. Armes Deutschland. Ein hoch auf die anonymen online-Denunzianten. Wenn wir die Politiker der vergangenen Jahrzehnte anschauen werden wir festellen müssen, dass diese weit mehr an Fehlvehalten gezeigt haben als Hr. Guttenberg. Nur mal die lezte Rot/Grüne Regierung beachten. Was war unser früherer Aussenminister und was ist er jetzt. Was hatte unser damaliger Kanzler alles eingefädelt von dem er nach seiner Amtszeit provitiert. Die Suche auf dieser Seite nach den einzelnen Plagiaten von Hr. Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit ist eine Hetzjagd seinesgleichen. 80.133.193.228 07:53, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oeffentliche Hinrichtung http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Abby_GoldieBib kein "Gutenberg" Fan...kein CDU Waehler... aber diese Art der oeffentlichen Hinrichtung und oeffenlichen Durchleuchtung ist eine Schande... . Schlimmer ist doch, dass sich die politischen Gegner die Zeit nehmen über 400 Seiten zu sichten und zu vergleichen. Man stelle sich mal diesen Zeitaufwand vor!!! Da versucht offensichtlich jemand etwas gegen ihn zu finden... und nur ein Schelm denkt boeses , wer wohl hinter dieser Web Site und Kampagne stecktAbby Goldie 09:41, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Glaubwürdigkeit Habt ihr alle keine Arbeit? Oder nur einfach tierische langeweile? Was ich meine, ich möchte behaupten, dass jeder von uns hier Dreck am stecken hat, der eine mehr der andere weniger, aber das Ihr hier zu diesem Speziellen Fall da so ne Nummer draus macht ist echt ein Witz! Das hat nichts mit Wiki zu tun das Hetzerei! Lasst den Mann in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen!!! 88.78.2.176 11:14, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sinnhaftigkeit dieses Blogs Er ist nunmal nicht der Wissenschaftler in Reinform, sondern ein Macher. Ein Umsetzer. Endlich mal ein fähiger Politiker, der Dinge bewegt statt nur labert. Wir sollten Argumente sammeln, die für ihn sprechen, statt uns an dieser politischen Hetzjagd zu beteiligen. Klar keimt Neid im grossen Stil auf und die Konkurrenz merkt, das sie nicht mithalten kann. Da wird jeder Staubkorn mit der Lupe gesucht, welcher dem Image schaden könnte. Und Dinge zutage gefördert, die sicherlich in einer Vielzahl wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten für immer unentdeckt bleiben werden, weil diese schlichtweg kein Mensch jemals wieder liest. An seiner Stelle wäre ich längst abgetreten - das hat er doch nicht nötig mitzumachen. Macht nur weiter so und beschwert euch anschließend wieder über die Unfähigkeit der Politiker. Mit ist dieser ständige Neid in der heutigen Gesellschaft schon unheimlich. Viel Spaß noch Was ist los mit Euch??? Was ist los mit EUCH? Plagiat oder nicht, was spielt das denn eigentlich für eine Rolle? Für mich definiert er sich über sein bisher Erreichtes und nicht über einen Titel den sicherlich tausende andere genauso erworben haben. Soll ihm doch der Titel aberkannt werden und fertig. Aber nein, da raufen sich gelangweilte Menschen zusammen und frönen dem Lieblingsport der Deutschen - Hetzen - Anschwärzen und immer wieder darauf rumreiten! Ist euch eigentlich klar, was dieser Mann seit seinem Amtsantritt bewerkstelligt hat? In einer Zeit in der sich unsere lieben Damen und Herrn "Politiker" monatelang um eine lächerliche 8 Euro Erhöhung streiten, in einer Zeit wo jedes kleine Wort eines Politikers zu Entbrüstung und lächerlichen Rücktrittsforderungen führt, in einer Zeit in der Wahlkampf fast ausschließlich über Hetzen und Beschuldigungen abläuft, hat dieser Mann es geschafft, eine seit 20 Jahren längst überfällige Bundeswehrreform durchzusetzen. Die Soldaten haben endlich einen Verteidigungminister zu dem sie aufschauen können, einen der sie und ihre Situation versteht und vorallem der HINTER IHNEN STEHT! Auch ich habe in Afghanistan gedient, auch ich habe für mein Land mein Leben riskiert - leider unter einem Verteidigungsminister der keiner war.... Dieses verdummende Herumgehacke auf völlig belanglosen Sachen, zeigt das es unserem Land viel zu gut geht, da werden Tageszeitungen, Fernseh - und Radiosender mit diesem belanglosen Müll zugehämmert. Besinnt Euch auf das Eigentliche, Titel aberkennen? - Wegen mir - Unseren Verteidigungsminister dermaßen verungflimpfen? NEIN! Beweis des Beweggrundes Als promovierter Akademiker, der selber über drei Jahre seines Lebens in eine Promotion gesteckt habe, begrüße ich es natürlich, daß schwarze Schafe enttarnt werden. Denn diese ganzen Schummler vera....en nicht nur die, die sich ihren Doktortitel im Schweiße ihres Angesichts erworben haben, sondern sie bringen auch noch diesen akademischen Titel in Verruf und entwerten ihn. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Aufwand betrieben und nebenbei große finanzielle Opfer für die Literatur- und Ressourcenbeschaffung und die Publikation bezahlt, damit mein Doktortitel am Ende genauso viel Anerkennung besitzt wie der einer Bananenrepublik, so daß man im Ausland sich nur noch "Dr. (Univ. Xyz)" nennen darf. Von daher erkenne ich die offizielle Zielsetzung dieser Seite an. Sie würde sich am besten verifizieren, wenn es zum Ausbau einer ganzen Wiki käme, in der jeder weitere verdächtige Doktorarbeiten hinzufügen kann, egal ob Politiker oder Privatperson. Natürlich müßte es hierbei eine Überprüfung über einen ausreichenden Anfangsverdacht geben, damit es zu keiner rotten-neighbour-Seite wird (z.B. mindestens zwei längere Passagen o.ä.) 91.23.225.163 12:17, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Verfasser: Da Sie das akribische Durchleuchten einer Promotionsschrift befürworten, haben Sie sicherlich keine Bedenken den Titel Ihrer Arbeit hier zu bennen, oder ? Warum erst jetzt Wenn eine Doktorarbeit so "einfach" zerpflückt" werden kann, frage ich mich, warum wir nicht alle Arbeiten ins Netz stellen. Dann können wir rückwirkend und künftig sicher sein, dass kein "falscher" Titel verliehen wurde und wird. Gleiches Recht für alle. ' '''Nein, keine politische' Vorgehensweise....'' '''Hier werden wir von all denen verdummt, die sich auf die Suche nach Fehlern anderer machen.'' #### Wir werden in einer repräsentativen Demokratie von Abgeordneten und Regierungsmitgliedern vertreten, dessen Respekt nach Innen und nach Außen hohe Bedeutung hat. Wir sollten uns vor Extremen bewahren und Wahrhaftigkeit fordern. Der Respekt für das neue Deutschland erfordert Vertrauen! Vertrauen gewinnt man nicht mit abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeiten. Edle Motive von den Hexenjägern Hexenjagd !!!! Bravo, hier wird also 'aus reinem, edlem Beweggrund' (nachdem Herr K.-T.z.G. schon einige andere Dreckschleudern durchgemacht hat) ... lustig weiter versucht, zu demontieren, zu diskreditieren und das - wie gesagt ALLES allein weil ihr so gute Menschen seid! Hochachtung (sorry, das war sarkastisch gemeint) nö! Klarstellen will ich: bin KEIN politischer noch irgendwie andersgearteter 'Fan' .... von Herrn K.-T.z.G. aber es hat mich SOFORT daran erinnert wie in den USA, der Ku-Klux-Klan 'seine edlen Ziele' verfolgt! Es ist leider viel zu offensichtlich, WAS beabsichtigt wird: ... nämlich ........ hat ein Politiker eeeendlich mal Rückgrad und eine eigene Linie (bitte geht mal zurück bis zu Helmut Schmidt ... seither hat es nur bedauerliche Abzocker und Versager/Ja-Sager gegeben) .. dann gilt er wohl als 'Gefahr' (für wen auch immer ... ) . Überdenkt mal eure 'edlen Motive'. Ich halte verschiedene 'Vergehen' anderer Politiker - die NIEMALS in dieser Art und Weise verfolgt und an den Pranger gestellt wurden wie Herr K.-T. z.G. jetzt) - für ungleich wiederlicher und krimineller! Es ist - in den Kreisen der Herren Dottores - nichts Ungewöhnliches die Dr.-Arbeit schreiben zu lassen (also ... bitte ----> die gleiche Verfolgungstaktik bei ALLEN unseren Politikern mache, dann können wir sie fast alle in den Kerker werfen). Blast das Halali ! Verlogene Opposition / LINKE An alle Denunzianten, Heuchler und linke Online Partisanen (Parasiten?), von wegen soll dies KEINE politische Kampagne sein. Es ist eigentlich sogar nur ein WEITERER Schachzug eines gross angelegten Guttenberg-Vernichtungsfeldzuges von links. Hier einmal ein kleiner Wikipedia auszug über den Professor, dem "bei einer zufälligen Routineuntersuchung" Guttenbergs DIssertation auf dem Schreibtisch lag: Andreas Fischer-Lescano Im Jahre 2010 war er eines der Gründungsmitglieder der linksorientierten[2] politischen Denkfabrik Institut Solidarische Moderne (ISM). Er ist Mitglied des Kuratoriums des ISM.[3] Fischer-Lescano engagiert sich daneben als Vertrauensdozent der Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung. Zu seinem Kuratoriumssitz folgendes: Das Institut Solidarische Moderne e.V. (ISM) ist eine politische Denkfabrik, die sich eine partei- und organisationsübergreifende Debatte von verschiedenen linken Strömungen zum Ziel gesetzt hat. ... An der Gründung am 31. Januar 2010 waren über 150 Personen beteiligt, unter ihnen Hermann Scheer, Andrea Ypsilanti, Sven Giegold, Katja Kipping, Wolfgang Nešković und andere Politiker.[1] ALSO YPSILANTI UND KONSORTEN STEHEN DAHINTER! unglaublich! Wer also bei der Prüfung von Zufall spricht lügt! DIe Damen und Herren, die sich nun die absurde Mühe machen jeden Satz der Arbeit zu druchforsten, sollten erstmal vor Ihrer eigenen Haustür kehren und belegen, dass sie ohne Makel sind, dass sie nicht falsch zitiert haben und dass die Dr. Titel des linken Lagers (das ohne Zweifel hinter diesem Theaterstück steht! - EKELHAFT!) alle perfekt und ohne Fehler sind. Hier die Liste aller linken Abgeordneten mit Doktortitel: Bartels, Dr. Hans-Peter, SPD Bartsch, Dr. Dietmar, DIE LINKE. Bunge, Dr. Martina, DIE LINKE. Danckert, Prof. Dr. Peter, SPD Dehm, Dr. Diether, DIE LINKE. Enkelmann, Dr. Dagmar, DIE LINKE. Erler, Dr. Gernot, SPD Franke, Dr. Edgar, SPD Gambke, Dr. Thomas, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Gysi, Dr. Gregor, DIE LINKE. Hein, Dr. Rosemarie, DIE LINKE. Hendricks, Dr. Barbara, SPD Hofreiter, Dr. Anton, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Högl, Dr. Eva, SPD Höll, Dr. Barbara, DIE LINKE. Jochimsen, Dr. Lukrezia, DIE LINKE. Kofler, Dr. Bärbel, SPD Lauterbach, Dr. Karl, SPD Lötzsch, Dr. Gesine, DIE LINKE. Miersch, Dr. Matthias, SPD Mützenich, Dr. Rolf, SPD Notz, Dr. Konstantin von, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Ott, Dr. Hermann, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Priesmeier, Dr. Wilhelm, SPD Raabe, Dr. Sascha, SPD Reimann, Dr. Carola, SPD Rossmann, Dr. Ernst Dieter, SPD Scheer, Dr. Hermann, SPD Schick, Dr. Gerhard, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Schmidt, Dr. Frithjof, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Schui, Dr. Herbert, DIE LINKE. Schwall-Düren, Dr. Angelica, SPD Schwanholz, Dr. Martin, SPD Seifert, Dr. Ilja, DIE LINKE. Sieling, Dr. Carsten, SPD Sitte, Dr. Petra, DIE LINKE. Steinmeier, Dr. Frank-Walter, SPD Strengmann-Kuhn, Dr. Wolfgang, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Tackmann, Dr. Kirsten, DIE LINKE. Terpe, Dr. Harald, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN Troost, Dr. Axel, DIE LINKE. Volkmer, Dr. Marlies, SPD Wiefelspütz, Dr. Dieter, SPD Wilms, Dr. Valerie, BÜNDNIS 90/DIE GRÜNEN WÜNSCHE VIEL SPASS BEI DEN ZIG WIKI-STASI-SEITEN, DIE DAS EIGENTLICH NUN HERVORBIRNGEN MÜSSTE. 86.24.33.108 14:05, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Vertrauen schafft Respekt vor seinen Repräsentanten Wir werden in unserer repräsentativen Demokratie von Abgeordneten und Regierungsmitgliedern vertreten, deren Respekt nach Innen und nach Außen hohe Bedeutung hat. Wir sollten uns vor Extremen bewahren und Wahrhaftigkeit fordern. Der Respekt für das neue Deutschland erfordert Vertrauen! Vertrauen gewinnt man nicht mit abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeiten. Heinz-Volker Jäger www.ratingberatung-jaeger.de PS. Auch der Respekt vor den vielen qualifizierten Doktoren gebietet Fairness! Erschreckend empfinde ich es als Hetzjagd, Aufklärung in dieser äußerst wichtigen Sache um WERTE zu beschmutzen! Freier Geist in Freiheit und Demokratie fordert Aufklärung und WISSEN!